


Black Mariah

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: How is a hearse like a vampire?





	Black Mariah

Like a disjointed demon, the ancient hearse struggled up the hill. Men ran around, before and aft, barely missing a rocky death as they urged and begged it around the gravel switch-backs up to the wealthy farmhouse atop Black Fork Mountain.  
  
Spike leaned back, enjoying the show while he rolled fresh Kentucky tobacco into cigarettes. Drusilla danced, jerking like a puppet on strings, the fringe of her short dress smacking her legs as her arms reached forever to the sky.  
  
They’d come to Kentucky for the bourbon and the promise of easy drinking during prohibition, far from the policeman’s gaze.  
  
The rich –for these parts anyway- landowner and his sons had been an unexpected treat.  
  
The big black Mariah rolled back on its clutch, and men scrambled like ants from a fire. There was a shout that carried over the valley to them. Someone was going to die, getting the hearse up that hill. How beautiful was that irony?  
  
The car, he thought, was much like his Drusilla, and killed with as little thought.


End file.
